Future Not
by storylover17
Summary: Twenty-four years ago Ranma and Akane were engaged. Now they are married with kids, a son and a daughter. There friends are also married with their own kids. All is fine until Ranma's son, Akio, uses a technique from an old book. Somehow the kids wind up in the past. With some help from their parent's past selves will they get back home or will they remain trapped in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

It started out like any other day at the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts dojo. It had been twenty-four years since the engagements of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo (now Akane Saotome) had been announced by their fathers and lifelong friends Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. Now Ranma and Akane were married with children and ran the dojo together.

The morning started like it always did at the Tendo dojo. Ranma and Genma would spar outside near the pond while Akane and her sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, got breakfast ready. Soun Tendo would normally watch his friend and son-in-law spar and sometimes joined them in their training.

Genma and Soun were still like they were the day they announced their children's engagement, if only looking and being in their early sixties. Genma was still quite stocky, wore glasses, a white bandana covered his bald head, and a white gi. Soun had shoulder length black hair, a black mustache, and wore a brown gi. The two friends were currently sparing against each other.

Akane and her two older sisters looked at their father and Genma spar. Akane was forty, kept her blue hair short (though it had grown a little longer since she had in cut); brown eyes, and currently wore a white t-shirt and jeans. Nabiki was a year older than Akane, had let her brown hair grown past her chin, and wore a tight tank top and shorts. Kasumi was the oldest of the three sisters at forty-three, wore her long brown hair back in a ponytail, and currently wore a long skirt, long sleeved white shirt and an apron.

Kasumi was cooking breakfast while Akane and Nabiki talked. Just then Ranma walked in the room. Ranma was forty, his black hair was back in his signature pingtail, and he currently wore a red Chinese shirt, black pants, and was barefoot. Akane smiled and walked up to her husband. Ranma gave Akane a small peck on the cheek.

"So what's going on here?" wondered Ranma.

Ranma and Akane sat down before Akane answered her husband's question.

"Just the usual. Your dad and mine are at it again. At least the kids are safe from their influence." thankfully said Akane.

Ranma looked around the room and noticed that his children were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the kids anyway? Shouldn't they be down here by now?" reckoned Ranma.

Kasumi stuck her head in from the kitchen. The older woman carried two trays full of food. She put the food down and looked at Ranma.

"I hope you don't mind but I decided to let them sleep in a little this morning. They've just been doing so well in school lately that I though they deserved the extra time to sleep." answered Kasumi.

Akane smiled at her sister.

"That's alright Kasumi. The kids do deserve a little extra time to sleep in. I just don't want it to become a habit." stated Akane.

Ranma and Akane had fraternal twins, one boy and one girl, named Akio and Ranko. Akio looked like identical to his father when he was sixteen. Akio had long black hair he normally wore in a ponytail and his mother's brown eyes. Ranko looked like a female version of her father with short black hair cut in a similar style to what Akane had at sixteen and her mother's brown eyes.

Ranko Saotome awoke in her room. She looked at her clock and was shocked when she found out what time it was. She had slept in. This was bad, really, really bad.

Quick as she could Ranko got dressed in her school uniform (a light green dress with a long sleeved white shirt underneath), combed her hair and grabbed her school bag. She rushed out of her room and ran to her brother's room next door. Akio was sleeping soundly until his sister burst into his room and woke him up.

"Wake up Akio! We're going to be late!" shouted Ranko.

Akio jolted up from his sleep. The sixteen year old schoolboy looked over at his twin sister. Ranko tossed her brother's uniform (a short sleeved button up shirt and gray dress pants) at him. Do to his years of martial arts training; Akio easily caught the clothes, even though he was still half asleep.

"Why did you wake me Ranko? I was having a wonderful dream and you had to go and ruin it." yawned Akio.

Ranko was starting to get furious. She clenched her fists and tried her best not to hit her brother.

"I woke you because we slept in. Now we only have forty-five minutes to get to school, meet the others and deal with, you know what, or else we'll be late! Do I have to remind you that it's Monday!" screamed Ranko.

Akio was now wide awake. He waited until his sister was out of the room and then began to get dressed. Once he was dressed Akio rushed out of his room and raced his sister down the stairs.

Ranma and Akane noticed as their children came storming down the stairs and past the room the rest of the family was gathered in. Just when the twins were about to burst out the dojo doors they were stopped by their parents. Akio and Ranko sighed. They had been so close and now the only way out of the house was being blocked by Ranma and Akane.

"And where do you think you two are going?" asked Ranma.

Akio gave his father a nervous grim.

"We were just headed to school dad. After all it is Monday." nervously laughed Akio.

"Not without breakfast you're not." said Akane.

Ranko tried to reason with her mother but it was no use.

"But mom Akio and I have to get to school. We can't be late and..." began Ranko.

"No buts Ranko. I will have not another word of this. You two always leave for school almost an hour earlier than you have to. Today you're going to join the rest of the family and have breakfast with us for once. I think your friends can understand if you are a little late meeting up with them." snapped Akane.

Akio and Ranko gave in and followed their parents so they could have breakfast. Nabiki smirked as her niece and nephew sat down at the table to eat.

"You two are actually here. Shouldn't you two be headed off to school? You know so you can handle that fi..." started Nabiki.

Akio stopped his aunt before she could say another word. The young martial artists furiously looked at his aunt. Ranko imitated her brother's glare. Nabiki just smiled.

"I thought you said you would never mention that around our parents. They don't know that we are attacked by all the students at our school every morning." silently hissed Akio.

A smirk crept onto Nabiki's face. It was the smirk that only appeared when she wanted to scam someone out of money. Akio recognised the look on his aunt's face and knew what it meant.

"How much will it take you to keep quiet?" sighed Akio.

"Normally it would be five thousand yen, but since you're family it will cost you ten thousand yen, each, for me to stay quiet." told Nabiki.

Akio stood up and slammed his hands against the table. Everyone looked at the long haired boy with confused faces. Akio apologies and embarrassedly sat back down. Nabiki once again looked at her niece and nephew.

"So what will it be? Pay up or I'll lip up." threatened Nabiki.

Ranko put a hand on her brother's shoulder. Akio looked at his sister.

"Just pay her Akio. It's that or mom and dad find out we've been fighting at school. And you know what they'll do when they find out. We'll be grounded until we graduate and we'll never be able to train again." reminded Ranko.

The twins looked for all the money they had and each gave their aunt ten thousand yen. Nabiki happily took the money from her niece and nephew. The middle Tendo daughter quickly stuffed the money away before the others came back in from outside.

Genma and Soun started to gobble down their food faster than the eye could see. Ranma looked at his father, a mischievous smile upon his face.

"Hey pops. Sure you wouldn't rather have some bamboo to go with your noodles?" jokingly asked Ranma.

Genma glared at his son. The old martial artist picked up his son and through him into the pond outside. Ranma was completely soaked from head to toe. Akane looked at her husband.

"You want me to get you some hot water Ranma?" chuckled Akane.

Ranma stepped out of the pond. He rang out his clothes as he gave his wife a bitter look.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Akane. Just get me some dry clothes." seriously said Ranma.

Akane left the room and came back with a towel. She threw it at Ranma. The martial artist easily caught it.

Akio and Ranko just stared blankly at their parents. They always did this and it made absolutely no sense. Ranma would always joke about Genma eating bamboo and Genma would always throw his son into the pond. Akane would then ask her husband if he wanted some hot water. It just didn't make sense.

Realising what time it was Akio and Ranko rushed out the door. The twins raced down the street at top speed.

"This is bad. We only have thirty minutes to get to school." stated Ranko.

"Alright then we'll split up. You get Ryo and I'll go to Conditioner's." suggested Akio.

Ranko looked at her brother. A wicked smile was on the young girls face.

"Try not to take too long day dreaming about Conditioner." teased Ranko.

Akio tried to hide the blush growing on his face. He looked back at his sister and decided to get his revenge then and there.

"Well you don't take too long flirting with Ryo. You might have to hold his hand like last time." replied Akio.

A crimson red blush bloomed on Ranko's face. The young female fighter looked away from her twin brother.

"You know Ryo has a bad sense of direction. He once walked all the way to Kyoto when he was just supposed to go down the street to pick up some things for his mother. I only held his hand so we wouldn't be late. You know that Akio." embarrassedly said Ranko.

Ranko looked but saw her brother was already going down another street. Akio looked back at his sister as he continued to run in the opposite direction.

"Sorry Ranko but I can't wait. I have to get Conditioner or else we'll be late for school. We can pick up this conversation later." called back Akio.

Ranko was furious. Her face became red with anger and smoke began to come out of her ears.

"I'll get you after school. You'll pay for embarrassing me then. Do you hear me Akio? You'll pay!" screamed Ranko.

But Akio was already out of his sister's sight. Ranko sighed and started to head to where Ryo lived. In a few minutes Ranko came up to the Okonomiyaki Ucchan's restaurant. The restaurant was run and owned by Ukyo Hibiki, Ryo's mother. Ryo's father was Ryoga Hibiki. Both of Ryo's parents had known Ranko's father, Ranma, since they were children, and her mother, Akane, had been friends with them since they were all sixteen.

Ranko crept around the back of the restaurant. Suddenly a young woman stepped into the alley from the restaurants back entrance.

The woman was nineteen, had long brown hair back in a ponytail, and black eyes. Her clothing consisted on a dark blue blouse and black pants. She also wore an apron and her feet were bare.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" shouted the girl.

The girl had a small cooking knife ready to thrown. Ranko tried to stop the girl before she threw the knife.

"Ai wait! It's me!" desperately shouted Ranko.

But it was too late. The girl, Ai, threw the knife just inches above Ranko's head. Ranko ducked and the knife landed in an old wooden board. Ai realised who she had thrown the knife at.

"Ranko? What are you doing here?" asked Ai.

"Trying to not get decapitated." nervously replied Ranko.

Ranko got back to her feet. Ai went to retrieve her knife before looking at the other girl.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were that Tatewaki guy. He's been hanging around here for the past two weeks." apologised Ai.

Ranko knew who Ai was talking about. Tatewaki was an annoying guy from the grade above her who liked to flirt with any pretty girl he could find. She had also heard from her mother that Tatewaki's father, Tatewaki Kuno Senior, had also chased after her and some red haired pingtailed girl when Akane and Ranma were both going to high school.

"It's alright Ai. Tatewaki's been giving me a hard time to. Is Ryo still here? I don't really feel like having to go to Kyoto again to find him." groaned Ranko.

Ai smiled and laughed.

"My brother's upstairs with dad. After the whole Hong Kong incident he and dad had four years ago, mom never lets either of them leave the house without someone to keep them from getting lost." chuckled Ai.

The two girls laughed before they entered the restaurant. Ukyo noticed as her daughter and Ranko entered the kitchen. Ukyo had her long brown hair in a ponytail, wore a short sleeved blouse with the sleeves tied back, form fitting black pants, black shoes and a spatula was strapped to her back.

"It's good to see you again Ranko. Ryo's upstairs with Ryoga. Ai I could use some help. The restaurants about to open and we're going to get a lot of orders." told Ukyo.

"Sure thing, mom." said Ai.

Ukyo and Ai began to deal with the first set of customers flowing in. Ranko went upstairs to the part of the restaurant the Hibiki family lived in. She had to look in a few different rooms before she found Ryo in the living room with his father.

Ryoga and his son looked at Ranma's daughter. Ryoga was the same age as his wife and Ranko's parents. Ryoga had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. He wore his signature black and yellow speckled headband, a yellow jumper, black trousers with yellow leg bands around his ankles and a black sash-like belt.

Ryo looked identical to his father when Ryoga had been sixteen to. Ryo had his mother's brown hair cut in a similar style his father had when he was sixteen, black eyes, and fang like teeth like his father. He wore the school uniform (a short sleeved white button down shirt and gray dress pants) and a yellow and black striped headband.

"It's nice to see you again Ranko. You're here pretty late. Don't you normally leave for school an hour early? And where's Akio? Normally you two aren't far from each other's side." wondered Ryoga.

"Sorry Uncle Ryoga, but I don't have time to explain. Akio went to get Conditioner without me. Our parents held us up. Ryo and I have to go now if we want to be on time for school." exclaimed Ranko.

Ryo got up and went to the side of his best friend. The boy already had his backpack with him.

"I'm ready to go Ranko. Just lead the way." said Ryo.

"Not like you could. Come on we're going to be late." sighed Ranko.

Ranko grabbed Ryo's hand and dragged him down the stairs. Ryo was completely shocked. Normally Ranko would only grab his wrist and drag him along after they were outside. But they were still inside the restaurant (the only place Ryo or his father could navigate without getting lost) and she was holding his hand... his hand.

Ryo tried to hide his blush as they passed by the kitchen. But it didn't work. Ukyo and Ai stopped working long enough to see Ryo being dragged by the kitchen, a dark red blush on his face. Mother and daughter quietly laughed before getting back to work.

Akio was having just as hard a time at Conditioner's as his sister was at Ryo's. Akio had finally made it to the Cat Cafe where Conditioner and her parents lived. The young martial artist entered the cafe through the front door.

In the cafe Conditioner's father, Mousse, and mother, Shampoo, setting things up for the cafe to open. Mousse and Shampoo looked at Akio. The Chinese Amazon couple noticed that Akio was alone and not with his sister.

Mousse had waist length black hair, a long white robe, dark blue pants, and thick coke bottle glasses. Shampoo had long purple blue hair with a fringe and two strands hanging in front that were secured with ties, and she wore a long sleeved pink Chinese blouse and matching pants. Both Mousse and Shampoo were the same age as Ranma and Akane.

Mousse looked Akio and greeted him.

"It's good to see you again Akio. It's been a long time since you last visited." greeted Mousse.

Akio sighed and shook his head. Mousse had been talking to a statue near the entrance of the cafe.

"Uncle Mousse I'm over here. Put on your glasses." reminded Akio.

Mousse put on his glasses and looked at Akio for real. An embarrassed grin grew on the male Chinese Amazon's face.

"Sorry about that." apologized Mousse.

Shampoo wasn't too impressed by her husband forgetting to put on his glasses again.

"Stupid Mousse. Conditioner, Akio is here." called Shampoo.

Out of nowhere a sixteen year old girl with waist length black hair and looked identical to Shampoo ran into the room. Akio knew the girl was his best friend Conditioner. Conditioner was dressed for school and almost dropped her school bag as she grabbed onto Akio.

"Akio!" happily cheered Conditioner.

Akio was frozen as Conditioner continued to nuzzled her head into his chest. Finally Akio remembered school and the beating he would get from his sister if they were late.

"We have to move Conditioner. Goodbye Uncle Mousse, Aunt Shampoo." huffed Akio.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." said Conditioner.

The Chinese Amazon's wished their daughter goodbye and continued to get ready for the opening of the cafe. It just seemed like the beginning of an ordinary day, but it was far from it.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

Akio, Ranko, Ryo, and Conditioner had finally made it to school. In front of the school was a mob of boys and girls. The four friends sighed and decided to get their fight over with.

Since they started high school all of the students would gather in front of the school and challenge the four to a fight. The guys would fight for Ranko and Conditioner. And the girls would fight for Akio and Ryo. Neither side ever won though.

In under ten minutes the thirty-some students were all taken care of, all but one. The only one remaining was Tatewaki Kuno Junior.

Tatewaki looked just like his father, had short black hair, brown eyes, and wore a white kimono shirt and black kimono pants. Tatewaki's bare feet made no sound as he rushed at the four friends with his wooden sword.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno Junior, Son of the Legendary Tatewaki Kuno Senior, shall have you, Ranko and Conditioner. Today is the day I defeat Akio and Ryo. And finally all three girls will be mine." declared Tatewaki.

Akio and Ryo both looked dull. The two friends waited until the right moment to strike. Working together, Akio and Ryo had Tatewaki on his back in less than five seconds. The two boys sighed and stretched.

"I remember that use to be a lot more fun." recalled Ryo.

"Now these fights are getting way to easy. Even Tatewaki has lost his touch." sighed Akio.

Ranko looked back at her brother and Ryo. She and Conditioner were already half way through the school doors.

"Hurry up you two. Class starts in three minutes. If you don't want to be late I suggest you quit the chit chat and start moving." called out Ranko.

Akio and Ryo began running towards the doors. The two male best friends jumped over Tatewaki on their way to the doors.

"Tatewaki, stay away from my sister!" warned Akio and Ryo.

The four rushed into the school and made it to class just before the last bell rang. School passed very slowly for the four friends. Akio even fell asleep in class a few times and had to be woken up by his sister, Ryo, or Conditioner before the teacher noticed.

Finally the four young martial artists' morning classes were over. They all had the same lunch period so they could all eat together without worry of any of the other students trying to gang up on them.

During lunch the four friends sat together and talked. They had each brought their own lunch box from home. None of them wanted to even attempt eating the cafeteria food, (Ryo and Conditioner did live in restaurants after all). It wasn't that the cafeteria food was bad, it was just not as great as the food they were use to eating at home.

Akio gobbled down his food faster than they eye could see. Ryo looked at his friend. He could tell there was something wrong with Akio. The only time Akio ate fast (or did anything fast for that matter) was when he was in a bad mood.

"Are Nabiki and Kasumi still staying at the dojo?" asked Ryo.

Akio stopped eating and looked at his friend. It took all of his strength to keep from lashing out at that very moment.

"Yes they are still staying with us. The water and electricity at their apartment, in fact for the entire apartment building, won't be back up until next week. Grandpa let them stay with us until they can go back to their apartment. I don't mind having Kasumi staying with us; I'll take her cooking over my mom's any day, but I just can't stand having Nabiki stay with us. She already scammed us out of money for the third time this week. I don't know how much longer I can stand having both my aunts living with us." exclaimed Akio.

Ranko shot her twin brother a glare. Akio noticed and instantly shut his mouth. Ranko's temper was even worse than her mother's and father's put together, a hundred times worth.

"Quit your complaining Akio. I have no problem with Kasumi and Nabiki staying with us. Grandpa is only looking out for his daughters. Besides Kasumi wouldn't even be staying with us if she moved in with her boyfriend, Dr. Tofu. They've been dating for five years now, but Kasumi still insists she won't move in with him until they are married. She wouldn't even stay with him when the water and power to her and Nabiki's apartment is out. That's just how old fashioned she is." stated Ranko.

Akio rested his read on his right hand.

"At least Kasumi is more loyal about marriage than Gramps is. He took dad when he was a toddler and the two wondered for years. He forgot all about Grandma. At least Grandpa was still honorable enough to remember his wife after she died when mom was young. Gramps just left her behind. It's no wonder she died of a broken heart when dad was nineteen. Even after she and Gramps were reunited, he still lived at the dojo. Dad said she died of a broken heart because Gramps neglected her." grumbled Akio.

Ranko turned away from her brother and looked at Conditioner. Conditioner smiled at her female best friend.

"So Conditioner, I heard your grandmother was coming to visit your family from China? When does she arrive?" wondered Ranko.

Conditioner put down her chopsticks and answered her best friend's question.

"Great-great-grandmother is coming next week. She's coming from Chinese Amazon village. My parents cannot return for some reason. They decided to stay here in Japan and run the Cat Cafe. But Great-great-grandmother still comes and visits whenever she can." answered Conditioner.

The four friends continued to eat in peace. When the school bell rang everyone in the cafeteria left and went to their next period class.

Conditioner and Ranko ran so they wouldn't be late for class. Akio and Ryo rushed to get to their own class.

On their way to class, Ryo noticed the book Akio was holding. Ryo realised Akio had been dragging that book with him through every class and even during lunch. The young martial artist wondered what was so important about the book, that Akio would drag it with him around all day.

"What's with that book, Akio? You've been carrying it around all day. I didn't even know you knew how to read." joked Ryo.

Akio glared at his friend.

"This Mr. No-sense-of-direction is a book containing forbidden and old secret martial arts training techniques. I snuck it out of Gramps' room when he wasn't looking. We can try out some of these techniques after school. Just don't tell Ranko. You know how much of a fun killer and goody two shoes she is. If she found out about this book, she would make me give it back to Gramps and mom and dad would ground me for a month, or make me do extra chores around the house, or both." replied Akio.

Ryo grew a little suspicious of what Akio was saying. He didn't have a good feeling about the book. He really didn't like what Akio had suggested they do.

"I don't think we should look in that book Akio. I've got a bad feeling about it. Something just doesn't feel right about it. You should just give the book back to Genma and pretend we never even saw it. Something's telling me if we open that book, we'll be in a lot more trouble than either of us can imagine." warned Ryo.

Akio looked at the book in his hand, to his friend, and then back to the book.

"You're just being paranoia again Ryo. I know you are cautious and careful, but right now you are just being a pathetic pussy. Show some back bone for once in your life. Be daring and don't be a push over. If it makes you feel better I'll wait until we are at the old park before I open it." said Akio.

Ryo glanced at the book.

"I really think you shouldn't open it. Maybe if you invited Conditioner and Ranko I would feel a little safer. You can just tell Ranko that I found the book at the library or something and I gave you. It might take some convincing for Ranko, but if I tell her I think she might believe it." suggested Ryo.

Akio just didn't really care about what happened, just as long as Ryo dropped the subject about him giving back the book before he got a chance to try some of the techniques.

"Fine you can invite Conditioner and Ranko if you like. Just drop this subject. Come on. We're going to be late for class." sighed Akio.

The two young boys rushed into their class before the last bell rang. The rest of the school day flew by for the four friends. Before they left school the four changed into more comfortable clothes. Most students would wait until they got home to change clothes, but not Akio, Ranko, Ryo, and Conditioner.

The two male martial artists exited the nearest bath room in more comfortable clothing. Akio changed into a sleeveless purple Chinese shirt and black pants. Ryo had changed into a yellow t-shirt, dark green pants, and had on legbands identical to his father. The two boys had shoved their school uniforms into their school bags.

Outside the boy's bathroom, Ranko and Conditioner were waiting for them. Ranko had on a long sleeved white shirt, loose fitting t-shirt overtop, jean vest, wore black leggings, a short brown skirt, flat footed boots, and a yellow headband. Conditioner now wore a red Chinese shirt and red Chinese pants.

Ranko noticed the book her brother was carrying. Akio noticed his sister looking at him and hid the book under his shirt.

"What do you have there, Akio? Is that the book that Gramps has been looking for? You took it didn't you? Give back the book to Gramps and I might not tell mom and dad that you went through and stole somebody else's stuff again." threatened Ranko.

Akio glared at his twin sister. Ryo got between the brother and sister before a fight started.

"Calm down you two. Let's not fight when we have no reason too. Ranko I gave Akio that book. I found it in the library and I thought he might like it. Akio's only hiding it because he wants no one to know that he's actually reading a book. We were thinking about going to the park and trying out some of those techniques. Would you and Conditioner like to come with us?" lied Ryo.

The two girls agreed to go to the park and try out some of techniques from the book. As fast as their legs could carry them, the four friends ran out of the school and to the park. When they were at the park the four found a quiet place they could try out the techniques.

Akio looked through the book. After some page turning he found a technique he liked.

"This technique is called the Time Dance. It says that this technique can be used to make the user appear to be moving faster than they really are. I'll try it first and then you three can try it after." said Akio.

Akio followed the movements of the technique from the book. After a few tries Akio got the hang of the Time Dance.

A flash of white light nearly blinded the four kids. They covered their eyes to protect themselves from the light. There was a loud whooshing sound and a powerful wind began to form. Suddenly the four young martial artists began to feel like they were being carried away by the wind. The wind picked up the four teenagers and sucked them up into a green portal.

A moment later the wind died down. The kids were nowhere in sight. All that remained was the book.

**This fanfic is being based on the anime, so if any characters from the mange were not in the anime they will not be in this fanfic. Comment if you like the story and sorry about the late update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Things were not going well at the Tendo dojo. It was past six o'clock and Akio and Ranko weren't home yet. Akane had called Ukyo and Shampoo and their kids hadn't come home either. The three sets of parents had begun to worry and decided to go look for the kids. Genma, Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ai had also joined in the search for the four missing teens.

After nearly an hour of searching, there was still not trace of any of the kids. Ranma and Akane kept looking through the streets. Ranma shown a flashed down any dark alleys or places the kids could have been hiding. It was a long shot, but even the slightest chance of finding his children made the martial artist feel better.

Akane froze. Ranma noticed his wife had stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What's wrong Akane? Why did you stop walking? Speak to me Akane. I'm your husband. You can trust me. Now tell me, what seems to be bothering you?" asked Ranma.

Akane looked her husband in the eye. She tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm worried about the kids Ranma. What if something bad happened to them? They could be lost, or sick, or hurt, or I can't even say it? What if we never find them? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them." confessed Akane.

Ranma embraced his wife. Akane clung to Ranma trying to get hold of herself again.

"Everything's going to be alright Akane. The kids just probably lost track of time again. Remember last week when they didn't come home until 8:30? Everyone was worried and we stayed up for hours worrying. It turns out they had just gone to the movies and Akio had forgotten to call ahead and tell us. We grounded them for three days. I bet this incident will be just like that? You have nothing to worry about Akane. We'll find the kids and when we do I'm going to ground them for making us worry so much." assured Ranma.

Akane looked at Ranma while still in his embrace. She wasn't so sure about what her husband had suggested.

"But last week Ryo and Conditioner weren't out so late like Akio and Ranko. I've got a bad feeling Ranma. Something tells me that all the kids are in big trouble and there is nothing we can do about it." replied Akane.

Ryoga and Ukyo, followed by their daughter Ai, came running down the street. Ranma and Akane looked at the three, hoping they had some information on the children.

"Did you find them?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga shook his head. The man with no sense of direction looked at the ground as he spoke.

"We found nothing. Not a trace of them. We looked all over the west side of town. But still there was nothing." told Ryoga.

Ukyo looked from her husband to her friends and then back to her husband.

"Ryoga here nearly got himself lost five times. If I hadn't have been there then he would be as lost as the children." sighed Ukyo.

Ryoga frowned and glared at his wife.

"Well excuse me for not being as perfect as you Ukyo. I might not have any sense of direction, but I was trying my best to find our son! It's not my fault that my family can't tell where they are going and my son inherited that! I hoped he would have been more like Ai and be able to tell where he was going! But that's not the case! Don't go making fun of me when my son is missing!" yelled Ryoga.

Everyone was taken aback by how Ryoga had just acted. Ryoga never raised his voice or yelled at anyone (not since he and Ranma ended their rivalry all those years ago), especially to his wife or kids. Ryoga caught on to with everyone else and calmed down.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just worried about Ryo and the others. I'm sorry Ukyo. Can you forgive me?" apologised Ryoga.

Ukyo embraced her husband. Ryoga returned his wife's embrace.

"I forgive you Ryoga. I shouldn't have joked about you not having a sense of direction. You've gotten a lot better since we first met, especially in the last few years. I know how you feel. I'm worried about Ryo and the others too. The only way we are going to find them is if we keep a clear and calm mind. We can't let ourselves be overcome by our worry or else we won't ever find the kids." stated Ukyo.

Ai looked beyond the street. She spotted Shampoo and Mousse running down the street towards them.

"It's Shampoo and Mousse. They look worried. They might know something about were Ryo and the others are?" said Ai.

The four adults turned to the Chinese Amazon couple. Mousse and Shampoo called out to the others as they ran up the street.

"Come quick. Found news of children. Hurry." called Shampoo.

"We found something in the park a few blocks from here. We think it might have something to do with the kids. Follow us. The others are already their waiting." shouted out Mousse.

The four adults and one older teenager followed after the Chinese Amazon couple. They all ran at top speed to the park. Once they reached the park they could see that Genma, Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki were already there.

Kasumi and Nabiki ran to their younger sister. Akane noticed the yellow headband Kasumi was holding.

"That's the headband I gave Ranko for her last birthday. She never takes it off outside of school. If her headband is here then she and the others have to be around here somewhere. We have to split up and look for them." suggested Akane.

All the adults split up and looked around the park for any sign that the kids were around there or had been there recently. Ranma found an old book on the ground. He picked up the book and called to the others.

In a short time the other adults were beside Ranma. Genma looked at the book and instantly recognised it.

"That's the book I've been looking for, the one about old and forbidden martial arts techniques. How did it get here?" wondered Genma.

Soun looked at his best friend and thought he knew the answer to how the book got so far from the dojo.

"Akio must have taken it. He's always going through other peoples stuff, trying to find and learn new fighting techniques. He must have taken it and brought it here to try some of them." theorised Soun.

Genma clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

"When I get my hands on that little brat I'm going to..." began Genma.

"Do nothing. I'm not going to let you touch my son. I'll be the one to deal out his punishment. Do you hear me?" threatened Akane.

Soun and Genma became scared of the angry mother. It was never good to be on Akane's bad side. The two old martial artists instantly felt sorry for their grandson. Whatever he did, it didn't deserve Akane's punishment. No one deserved Akane's punishment.

Ryoga wanted to know where his son and the other kids were. He looked at Ranma, trying to get some answers.

"Where are the kids? What technique were they looking at? Maybe it can tell us where they went?" suggested Ryoga.

Ranma looked down at the old book. He hadn't touched it so it was still open to the page he found it on.

"It looks like the technique the kids were looking at is called the Time Dance. It's supposed to make the user appear to be moving faster than they really are." said Ranma.

Ranma skimmed further down and was shocked by what he read. The others all looked at him, wanting to know what he had read.

"This doesn't look good. It saw 'Warning this technique had been banned do to the cause of it breaking the space time continuum. Users of this technique have been lost in time and never seen again. The only way to get back is to have someone of male and female do the dance in reverse to bring the users back to their original time.' This is definitely not good." stated Ranma.

Everyone was completely speechless. Ukyo lost her footing and would have fallen if Ryoga hadn't caught her. Akane and her sisters didn't move. Soun and Genma couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ai was the only one acting out what they felt.

"That book can't possibly be right. No one can travel through time. It's impossible. Ryo, Ranko, Akio, and Conditioner just have to be around here somewhere. I'll go check by the south entrance. Ryo probably got lost trying to find his way to the north entrance to get home. I bet all four of them are just wondering around the part trying to find a way out. That has to be it. It just has to." desperately said Ai.

The adults all shook their heads. Ai looked down. Tears flowed from her eyes, but she made no sound.

Suddenly Shampoo remembered her Great-grand mother, Cologne, was coming to visit. The female Chinese Amazon got everyone's attention when she remembered her Great-Grandmother.

"Great-Grandmother is coming for visit. She help find children." said Shampoo.

Mousse smiled and looked at his wife (his glasses were on so he could tell who he was looking at).

"That's a great idea Shampoo. Cologne can help us determine when and where the children went in time. Let's just hope they landed about twenty-four years in the past in this town. Otherwise they might never come back." concluded Mousse.

Ranma was well aware of what Mousse was suggesting.

"I hope you're right Mousse. But I wasn't exactly all that helpful back when I was a teenager. And all of us were still fighting." reminded Ranma.

Ukyo began to worry about her son.

"I hope Ryo can handle himself in the past. He's just so nervous and shy. The crazy stuff we did back then might scare or scare him." worried Ukyo.

Ryoga put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ukyo. Ryo can look after himself. He's strong, just like his mother. I would be a bit more worried about how the kids will react when they find out the secret we've been keeping all these years." comforted Ryoga.

Akane remembered what she did with Ryoga when they were all still teenagers. She shook her head and concentrated what was important. Akane looked over at the Chinese Amazon couple.

"When should Cologne be here?" asked Akane.

"Great-grandmother arrive in three days." answered Shampoo.

Everyone was shocked by how long it would take Cologne to arrive. Mousse got everyone's attention before they all fell into depression.

"We all better go back home. It's going to be a long three days. We should probably try and do some research ahead of time to try and pinpoint our kids' location." suggested Mousse.

Everyone agreed to wait for Cologne and went back home. Hopefully the kids would have an easier time in the past then their parents where in the present?

**Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Akio, Ranko, Ryo, and Conditioner fell out of the sky and landed in an old alley. The four teens groaned as they tried to straighten themselves out.

Ranko rubbed her head. She tried to stand but ended up falling back down. She tried again and remained standing this time. Ranko looked at her brother and two friends as they tried to get back onto their feet.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Ranko.

Ryo looked at the daughter of his father's former arch enemy.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. What happened? How did we get here? Last I remember we were at the old park, then this portal came out of nowhere and sucked us up. Now we're here. This doesn't make any sense." stated Ryo.

Ranko fully agreed with the son of Ryoga. The situation they were in didn't make any sense, and the four teens had been in some pretty weird situations over the years.

"For once I think you're right Ryo. This doesn't make any sense. Maybe someone can tell us where we are?" hoped Ranko.

Ranko walked out of the alley. She spotted a sharply dressed man in a business suit with short brown hair and a mustache passing by.

"Excuse me sir, but could I ask you where I am and what time it is?" wondered Ranko.

The man smiled at Ranko, but his face still showed a bit of confusion.

"Why you're in Furinkan young girl. Don't you know that? As for what time it is, it is nearly passed six thirty. I have to be going. I need to be in Tokyo by tomorrow and I can't miss my train. Goodbye." answered the man.

The man hurried down the street and to the train station. Ranko went back into the alley. Her brother and two best friends had finally gotten back on their feet.

"It's already passed 6:30. We have to go home, now Akio. We promised mom and dad we would be home by six. They have to be worried sick about us. If we are grounded again, so help me, there will be not place in Japan or the rest of the world you can hide from me. Do you understand?" threatened Ranko.

Akio gulped and stepped back from his sister.

"I get it Ranko. I get it. Conditioner you take Ryo home. I'm afraid if we do it then we'll be even later than we are now and I might not have a head tomorrow." nervously said Akio.

Conditioner smiled and nodded.

"Okay Akio. Let's go Ryo. Race you." cheered Conditioner.

Conditioner began to run out of the alley and down the street. Ryo looked at the Saotome twins before he left.

"I'll see you both tomorrow at school. Bye Ranko. Bye Akio and good luck, you're going to need it." said Ryo.

Ryo hurried to catch up with Conditioner. When their friends were out of sight, Ranko turned to her brother. Akio got nervous as he felt his sister grab hold of his shirt and slam him against the nearest wall.

"If we weren't running late I would curb you right now. I'll just let mom and dad deal with your punishment. Let's go. I don't want to be in more trouble for being an hour late than be in trouble for only slightly over half an hour late." hissed Ranko.

Ranko released her brother and grabbed her school bag. The Saotome twins ran at top speed to get back to the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Dojo. When they reached the dojo, Ranko and Akio quietly snuck in through one of the side doors.

All was going fine until Nabiki walked in front of the twins. Akio sighed. They didn't have time for this. The young male martial artist reached into his back pocket and pulled out all of the money had had left.

"I know we're late. Same as last time. Five thousand yen for you to keep quiet and not tell mom and dad you saw us sneak in." sighed Akio.

Nabiki took the money and walked back to her room. Akio and Ranko quietly crept into the living room where they heard before they saw their parents fighting with each other.

"They're fighting. Maybe if we're lucky we can slip by them and pretend we were in our rooms the entire time. It worked last time when I was late after seeing the Mon..." began Akio.

Ranko glared at her brother.

"Saw what Akio? Don't tell me you went to go see the Monster Horror Fest that was playing at the movie theater last week an hour after school. That's why you ditched walking home with me, Ryo, and Conditioner two weeks ago. When mom and dad find out about this you are so dead. It might get some of the blame off of me. Now get in there before I make you." snapped Ranko.

Ranko forced her twin brother into the living room. Ranma and Akane stopped fighting when they saw a strange young girl push a strange looking boy into the living room. Akio stood motionless before his parents. Ranko hit her brother in the shoulder to get him to speak.

"I bet you're wondering why we're so late. It was sort of my fault. Ranko and I, along with Ryo and Conditioner, went to the old park and practiced a few martial arts moves. Something weird happened and we lost track of time. We're sorry. Just don't ground us. I promise we'll try to be home on time tomorrow. I promise." swore Akio.

Akane tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know what the stranger in front of her was talking about.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" shouted Akane.

Ranko knew what her mother was doing. She was trying to intimidate her and Akio. Akane always pulled the don't-know-who-you-are-get-out card whenever Akio and Ranko were late or in trouble.

"Very funny mom. We know we were late. You don't have to joke around. It's starting to get a bit old." told Ranko.

Ranma know joined in on the conversation with the two strangers he had never seen before.

"What are you two talking about? You better get out of here or I'll make you get out." threatened Ranma.

Akio rolled his eyes at his dad's joke.

"Nice one dad, but you used that one that last time we were late. You and mom really need to come up with some new material if you want to scare us. You know that we've lived here all our lives and the threats haven't worked on us since we were ten." said Akio.

Akane glared at the two strangers. Her temper was getting shorter and shorter and it was almost ready to break.

"I've never seen either of you before in my entire life. I know everyone who comes in and out of this dojo, and you two have never been here. I might only be sixteen but I know when I'm looking at strangers I've never met before." yelled Akane.

Ranma decided to add in his two cense towards the strangers.

"Akane and I aren't married. We're only engaged. And that's just because of our fathers. Why would I ever want to marry an uncute tomboy like her?" stated Ranma.

Akane turned her glare to her fiancé for just a second.

"Don't start it Ranma. Or I'll throw you out along with these two." warned Akane.

A few things began to become clear to the twins. Ranko figured it out before her brother and glared at Akio.

"Akio, where exactly did you get that book again?" angrily asked Ranko.

"Well you see..I sort of..kind of..er, well I..." stuttered Akio.

Ranko's eyebrow began to twitch as she scowled and formed a fist with her hand.

"That book didn't come from the library, did it? You stole it from Gramps' room didn't you? I should have known. Now we somehow ended up in the past when our parents were teenagers. Great. This is just great. This is just what I needed." screamed Ranko.

Ranma and Akane were more confused than ever about what the two strangers were talking about. Suddenly Akio and Ranko remembered their parents, or the younger version of their parents, were still watching them. Ranko approached the younger version of her mother and father.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but my brother and I aren't from this time. We were brought here by some strange portal. We're your kids from the future. I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. If you need proof I'll each say something no one outside of your group would know? The first person you had a crush on, mom, was Dr. Tofu and you grew your hair out thinking if it was longer than Nabiki's than he might be interested in you. And for you, dad, your father, Genma Saotome, traded you for a bowl of noodles when you were a baby and then stole you back. You had to fight against the man so you could stay with Gramps, but you weren't too happy when it was all over." explained Ranko.

Ranma and Akane were completely baffled. The things the strange girl had told them were only things either the family or only they would know. The fiancés began to believe what the girl was saying was true and that the two strangers really were their kids from the future.

Akane approached the girl who claimed to be her future daughter. Akane looked over the two teens calming to be her children. She noticed they looked a lot like Ranma, but also had some of her facial features and characteristics. The more Akane looked at the two the more she began to believe them and really think they were her children from the future brought to the past somehow.

"What are your names?" asked Akane.

Ranko looked at the younger version of her mother.

"I'm Ranko. That's my twin brother Akio. He's the one who got us into this mess in the first place." answered Ranko.

Akane realised she was going to have to tell the rest of her family about Ranko and Akio, her and Ranma's twin children from the future. She really didn't know how to explain it and decided to just wing it. Things actually went a lot better than she expected.

Genma and Soun had cried and cheered when they found out their children would get married, and providing more heirs for the dojo. Kasumi just smiled and took it rather well. Nabiki was glad she had a few more people to scam money out of.

In all the commotion Ranko and Akio had forgotten about their friends. The twins remembered and knew they had to tell their parents right away.

"Mom, dad, I almost just forgot. The others still don't know they are in the past." exclaimed Ranko.

"Others?" questioned Ranma.

Akio nodded.

"Yes. Our two friends were with us when we got sucked into the portal. They are Ryo Hibiki and Conditioner of the Chinese Amazons." told Akio.

"You know their parents. Ryo's parents are Ryoga and Ukyo Hibiki. Conditioner's parents are Mousse and Shampoo of the Chinese Amazons." simply said Ranko.

Ranma quickly ran to the phone and began to call Ukyo. As the phone rang he tried to make sense of what just happened. Something told him that Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse and Shampoo were trying to make sense of everything at that moment just like he and Akane were. Only time would tell though.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Conditioner and Ryo had finally made it to the restaurant Ryo called home. Ryo turned to his female friend.

"Thanks Conditioner. I can manage from here. The back door is just down this alley. I can navigate my way around the restaurant, it's the only place I can actually navigate and not get lost." said Ryo.

"Do you have key for door?" asked Conditioner.

Ryo pulled out a key that was attacked to a string around his neck from under his shirt.

"I've got my key Conditioner. Ai made me put it on a string and keep it around my neck. This way I can't lose it. We'll goodbye Conditioner. I'll see you, Ranko and Akio at school tomorrow. Have a good evening and say hi to Uncle Mousse and Aunt Shampoo for me?" replied Ryo.

Conditioner waved goodbye to her friend and walked to the Cat Cafe. Ryo walked down the alley and found the back door that opened to his family's restaurant. He took the key from around his neck and opened the back door.

The door unlocked and opened with a slight creak. Ryo made a mental note to remind his parents to get the door fixed so it didn't make a sound when someone entered or left the restaurant by that rout.

Ryo took off his shoes and looked around the kitchen. There was no one around. It was a bit odd, but Ryo didn't pay much attention to it.

"Mom and dad must be upstairs waiting for me. They know how easily I get lost, even when I have someone helping guide me, so they're probably not surprised I came home so late. Ai's probably out on the streets looking for me. She'll be back soon and then we can all have dinner." thought Ryo.

As Ryo continued to walk through the large kitchen he spotted the fridge.

"Wonder if mom has any leftovers? She normally saves some if she and Ai cooked more than was served during opening hours. I hope there's something in there. I'm starving. Even Aunt Akane's food is starting to look good right about now." spoke Ryo.

Ryo opened the fridge and found nothing he could eat. He spotted a few sodas and decided to have one of those instead. He grabbed a grape and walked up the stairs to his family's living room.

On his way up the stairs Ryo noticed some of the pictures on the walls and furniture was moved around and in different places. Ryo didn't see that surprised by it though.

"Ai must be on another one of her funkshway movements. I really wish she would leave the furniture in a certain spot more than just one week. Oh well. That's Ai for you. Great cook, but her need to have everything perfect is almost as bad as my sense of direction." sighed Ryo.

Ryo went into the living room and sat down on the couch. The young martial artist with no sense of direction started to do his homework. He was sure his parents or sister would come home soon and tell him when dinner was ready, so Ryo wasn't that worried about being alone in the restaurant for a little while.

Ukyo entered her restaurant through the back door. She was about to grab her key and open the back door, when she realised it was already open. The young restaurant owner was confused by the back door being open.

"That's strange. I thought I locked all the doors before I went to get groceries? This doesn't seem right. Something strange is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." declared Ukyo.

Ukyo went through the back door to her restaurant and put the three full bags of groceries on the counter. She then decided to investigate and she started in the kitchen.

There was a pair of shoes by the door that Ukyo didn't recognise and a grape soda missing from the fridge. Ukyo then went upstairs to continue her investigation. There in her living room Ukyo saw a boy who looked a lot like Ryo sitting on her couch doing what looked like homework.

Ryo looked up from his homework and saw his mother standing in the doorway to the living room. A warm smile crept onto Ryo's face as he looked at his mother.

"Hi mom. Where are dad and Ai? When's dinner? I'm starving." asked Ryo.

Ukyo glared at the strange boy in her living room. Ryo suddenly sensed that something was not right with his mother and that something was wrong.

"Why are you and what are you doing in my living room? I'm not a mother. Answer me or I'll..." began threatening Ukyo.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Ukyo felt like she had to answer the phone for some reason. She picked up the phone and answered it, never once taking her eyes off the stranger that had invaded her house.

"This is Ukyo speaking. Can I help you?" answered Ukyo.

"Ukyo it's me Ranma." said Ranma.

Ukyo was surprised that Ranma was calling her at such a late hour.

"Ranma, why are you calling me? It's not that I don't like talking to you, but you never call me this late and I'm kind of busy. There's this kid in my living room and I have to get him out before he steals or brakes anything." told Ukyo.

"Does this boy...what did he look like again Ranko? Thanks. Does this boy in your living room look like Ryoga only with brown hair and acts a whole lot nicer?" asked Ranma.

Ukyo was surprised that Ranma knew what the boy in her living room looked like.

"How did you know that?" wondered Ukyo.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but that boy is your and Ryoga's son from the future." confessed Ranma.

Ukyo began to think Ranma was going crazy.

"Are you feeling alright Ranma? Although he did call me mom." recalled Ukyo.

"There's a lot that has to be said and it can't be said over the phone. Bring that kid and get over to the Tendo dojo as fast as you can. Make sure the kid doesn't get lost. Apparently he has as bad a sense of direction as Ryoga. And if you see Ryoga get him to come to the dojo. He has to hear this too. Get here quick. It's an emergency." snapped Ranma.

Suddenly the phone call went dead. Ukyo hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the boy she had found in her living room.

"What's your name?" kindly asked Ukyo.

"Ryo, Mama. My name's Ryo." timidly answered Ryo.

Ukyo grabbed a few things before heading out the back door to her restaurant. Ryo nervously followed after the younger version of his mother. The 'mother' and 'son' pair hurried down the street towards the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Dojo.

Conditioner had just made it back to the Cat Cafe. She entered the cafe through the front doors as usual. Conditioner saw her parents cleaning up the cafe after what seemed like a busy work day.

Shampoo looked up when she heard someone enter the front door. The female Chinese Amazon was sure she had put the 'closed' sign out before she started cleaning up the cafe.

"We close. Can you not read sign?" asked Shampoo.

Conditioner confusedly looked at her mother.

"What you talking about mom?" confusedly asked Conditioner.

Mousse looked (he had his glasses on) at the girl who had entered the Cat Cafe.

"Look we don't want any trouble. The cafe is closed for today. Come back tomorrow when we are open." said Mousse.

Conditioner was even more confused by what her father was saying.

"What do you mean papa? I live here." reminded Conditioner.

An old woman barely a foot tall with long white hair past her ankles and dressed in a green kimono entered the front of the cafe on a large staff. Conditioner was surprised to see her Great-great-grandmother, Cologne, had already arrived from China.

"Great-great-grandmother, you are here. Perhaps you help make sense of all this?" hoped Conditioner.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Cologne looked at Mousse. The young male Chinese Amazon looked at the more than a hundred year old Chinese elder.

"Answer that Mousse. Shampoo and I will take care of this girl." said Cologne.

Mousse sighed and went to go answer the phone. He had a little trouble finding the phone (he had lost his glasses again) but he eventually found it and answered it.

"You're calling the Cat Cafe. This is Mousse speaking. Who's calling?" automatically said Mousse.

"Mousse this is Ranma. Before you hang up I need you to listen to me. By any chance is there a girl in the Cafe right now who looks like Shampoo with long black hair?" wondered Ranma.

Mousse looked back to the girl who had entered the Cat Cafe after it was closed.

"Yes there's a girl here that matches that description. Why? Is she another one of your fiancés? Isn't four girls chasing after you enough? Do you really need a fifth one Ranma?" jokingly asked Mousse.

Mousse heard what sounded like Ranma mumbling something on the other side of the line. There was the sound of deep breath before Ranma began talking again.

"This isn't a time for jokes Mousse. That girl is your and Shampoo's daughter from the future. Just come to the dojo and I'll explain everything. And if you see Ryoga get him to come with you. He has to hear this as well." told Ranma.

The line went dead. Mousse walked back into the restaurant part of the Cat Cafe. Shampoo looked at her fellow Chinese Amazon.

"Who call Mousse?" curiously asked Shampoo.

"It was Ranma. He sounded like he was in some sort of shock. He wanted us to go by the dojo and bring this girl with us." answered Mousse.

Cologne looked at her great-granddaughter and her great-granddaughter's childhood best friend.

"You two should go to the dojo. If my future son-in-law is requesting your presence then it must be important. Take the girl with you. I feel she will also be needed there." told Cologne.

Conditioner thought she was starting to understand what was going on. Somehow she and her friends had been brought to the past. That would explain why her parents didn't recognise her and her great-great-grandmother had called her uncle Ranma her future son-in-law.

Mousse and Shampoo exited the Cat Cafe. Conditioner eagerly followed after the two younger versions of her parents. She wanted answers to what was going on just as much as they did.

Along the way they met up with Ukyo and some boy that looked like Ryoga. The group of 'parents' and two 'children' hurried to get to the Tendo dojo. All of them wanted answers to what was going on and how their so called kids wound up in the past. Although some of those answers would be more trouble than they were worth and would bring up more questions than they answered them.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Everything was calm at the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts dojo. As calm as having two kids from the future dropped on the front doorstep can be. So everything was pretty much normal at the Tendo dojo.

Ranma, Akane, Ranko, and Akio waited in the living room for everyone to arrive. Genma and Soun had gone to bed. Kasumi and Nabiki were in another room talking. Everyone else in the Tendo household had thought it would be best if they left Ranma and Akane to deal with the situation. Ranma and Akane weren't too pleased with everyone else's decision. Ranko and Akio just sighed and waited for their friends and their friend's 'parents' to arrive at the dojo.

Akio lied back and looked at the ceiling. Ranko frowned as she looked at her twin brother.

"Do you always have to be so lazy Akio? Can't you even sit up straight?" complained Ranko.

"Blah, blah, blah, quite nagging me, Ranko. You're not the boss of me." grumbled Akio.

"Actually I am. I'm the oldest, which means you have to listen to me." stated Ranko.

Akio shot up from the floor at lightning speed.

"You're only older than me by five seconds!" shouted Akio.

"Five seconds, five years. The point is that I'm older and you have to do what I say." replied Ranko.

The Saotome twins continued to argue. Ranma and Akane looked bewildered as they watched their future son and daughter fight.

"They fight just like we do." noted Akane.

"Maybe we are related to them after all. Of course the girl is still way cuter than you." observed Ranma.

Akane did her best to try and not hit her fiancé. Ranko and Akio stopped fighting when they noticed their 'mother' was beginning to get angry. Past or future, it didn't matter, Ranko and Akio were still scared of their mother and when she got angry, especially when it was at their father, Ranma.

"Don't start it Ranma. Or I'll throw you into the pond. And I'll make sure the hot water won't be available for the next few days." threatened Akane.

Ranma tensed up.

"You wouldn't." panicked Ranma.

"Try me." snapped Akane.

Akio and Ranko were confused. Even when their parents were teenagers, Akane still threatened and joked about throwing Ranma into the pond and not giving him any hot water. It just didn't make any sense to the twins. Maybe they could get some answers to their parent's jokes about water when the others arrived?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small black pig with a yellow black speckled bandanna around its neck charged into the room and attacked Akio. Akio tried to keep the small pig from attacking his face.

"Get off of me you stupid pig?" shouted Akio.

Akane rushed towards her 'son' and snatched the pig off of him.

"P-chan. You're back. Come to mama." muttered Akane.

Akane squashed the small big against her chest. The pig's face got bright red and it looked like it almost fainted. Ranma walked behind his fiancé and glared at the pig.

"Nice of you to finally show up." said Ranma.

The pig looked at Ranma. It then looked at Akio who had just recovered from his unexpected attack. The pig was confused, so confused that he didn't notice as Ranma snatched him from Akane's arms and walk to the bathroom.

A few moments later Ranma returned to the living room, only he wasn't alone. Akio and Ranko looked at the young man with their 'father'. Akio and Ranko immediately knew this man was their uncle Ryoga when he was a teenager. Ryoga's hair was shorter than his older future adult counterpart, but his clothing and headband were the same, mostly. The colouring of his clothes was a little lighter than what Akio and Ranko were used to seeing their uncle wear, but all in all it was still the same guy.

Ranma and Ryoga sat on the ground. A knocking was heard from the front doors of the dojo. Akio and Ranko got up and raced to the dojo doors. The Saotome twins opened the doors and standing outside there was Ryo and Conditioner with their 'parents' behind them.

The four friends quickly embraced. Ranma and Akane arrived at the door just as Akio and Ranko nearly busted it down. The group of 'parents' and 'children' entered the dojo and went to the living room.

An awkward silence hung over the group. Ranma got bored of all the quiet and decided to break the silence.

"Maybe you should tell us who you are and how you got here? It might help get everyone else up to speed." suggested Ranma.

The four teenagers from the future all nodded. Ranko took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room.

"My name is Ranko Saotome. That oaf with the ponytail is my twin brother Akio Saotome. Ranma and Akane are our parents. I know this might sound strange but the four of us are not from this time." began Ranko.

Ryo took over the explanations for Ranko.

"Some strange portal appeared and such us into it. It brought us back to the past. I'm Ryo Hibiki, Ryoga and Ukyo are my parents." continued Ryo.

Conditioner finished up the beginning of the explanations.

"We don't know how we got here or how to get home. My name is Conditioner of the Chinese Amazons daughter of Shampoo and Mousse of the Chinese Amazons." concluded Conditioner.

It took the 'parents' a bit of time to absorb all the information. Ryoga was the first to react.

"You expect us to believe this. How do we know what you are saying is true. For all we know you could be lying, which you most likely are." snapped Ryoga.

Ryo sighed and went to the side of his future father. Ryo whispered something into Ryoga's ear. Ryoga was shocked by what Ryo whispered in his ear.

"How do you know that? I told no one about that incident? So how can you know about it?" surprisingly said Ryoga.

"I know because you told me about four years ago when we got lost in Hong Kong. You made me promise never to tell anyone else about it, not even mom or Ai. So now do you believe me?" responded Ryo.

Ryoga nodded his head. He definitely believed what these four kids were saying after what Ryo had told him.

Ukyo looked at her future son and husband. She then looked to the Saotome twins.

"So how exactly did you come to the past and how many years are you from the future?" wondered Ukyo.

Ranko looked at the younger version of her male best friend's mother.

"We probably shouldn't say what year we are from. You know the whole space time continuum thing. As for how we got here, I think Akio can best explain that." answered Ranko.

Akio shuttered at his sister's glare. He really didn't feel like getting yelled at in front of his friends and their parents, even if they were all the same age.

"I took a book from Gramps'; you would probably call him Genma, room without asking. I did this technique called the Time Dance and this portal formed and the four of us were sucked in. The rest should be pretty easy to figure out. Considering that we are now here and have to find a way home." told Akio.

"Why don't we just use the book to send you back home?" suggested Mousse.

Ranko looked at the male Chinese Amazon.

"The idea might work Uncle Mousse if we still had the book Akio used to get us into this mess, but we don't. Gramps said he didn't find that book until dad was seventeen or something, so it won't be in the dojo. Unless someone can track down another copy and find out how to reverse it then we're stuck here for the time being." sighed Ranko.

An idea popped into Shampoo's head.

"Great-grandmother, she help. She can find way to go back home." realised Shampoo.

Mousse looked at his fellow Chinese Amazon.

"That's a great idea Shampoo. Cologne should be able to help us get these four back to their own time. But what should we do until then?" agreed Mousse.

The 'parents' thought about it for a few seconds before coming up with the obvious answer. Akane was the first to vocalise the answer all of the 'adults' had decided to do about the 'kids'.

"They'll just have to stay with us then. Ranko and Akio can stay here. Ryo can stay with Ukyo. And Conditioner can go with Shampoo and Mousse to the Cat Cafe." simply put Akane.

Ukyo also decided to put her two sense into the conversation.

"We should also put them in school, just to keep their minds fresh." suggested Ukyo.

It had been decided. Ranko and Akio would stay at the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts dojo. Ryo would go with Ukyo and stay at the Okonomiyaki Ucchan's restaurant. And Conditioner would go with Mousse and Shampoo and stay at the Cat Cafe.

School was also going to be a challenge. Since it was Saturday tomorrow the group decided to wait and enrolee the four future teenagers into Furinkan High School so they could attend on Monday. Ranko and Akio would pretend to be Ranma's cousins visiting from Kyoto. Ryo would pretend to be a distance cousins Ukyo's that was visiting town for a while. And Conditioner was going to pretend to be a foreign exchange student from China.

They would work out the details later and think of some reasons why there were four new students out of nowhere later. Everyone was about to leave when Akio stopped them.

"Before all of you go can you answer this question? Why are you all always joking about water?" asked Akio.

Ryo looked at his male best friend then to the younger version of his parents.

"Akio does have a point. You guys are always joking about hot water or something. And whenever any of us ask about Aunt Akane and her pet pig you all just freeze, especially you dad." told Ryo.

Ryoga's face went bright red. Akane had found out the truth about him in the future. He really didn't look forward to that conversation he was going to have when Akane found out he was P-chan.

It was clear to the 'parents' that the kids knew nothing about the curses or that they required water for the curse to take effect. They all looked at each other and decided to wait and explain about the curses later.

"We'll tell you about it later. For now I think it would be best if we all just went back home and let this sink it a little." said Akane.

Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, and Conditioner could all agree with Akane fully for once. The four left the Tendo dojo with Ryo and Conditioner following. Hopefully the kids would get back home without causing too much damage to the time stream.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Things were just as bad in the future as they were in the past. Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo had called the school to inform them that Ranko, Akio, Ryo, and Conditioner wouldn't be at school for some time. They told the school it was due to a martial arts tournament in the States that the four teens would be participating in.

It might not have been the best cover story, but it was all the three women could come up with. And they sure couldn't tell the school that their kids were lost in the space time continuum. There was no way they could tell the school that. They all barely believed it happened themselves.

Ranma and Akane sat in Ukyo's restaurant. Ukyo had invited the two over to try and help raise their (and possibly her and her husband's) spirits, but it didn't seem to be working. Nothing seemed to cheer up the three sets of parents who were grieving for their missing children.

All was quiet in the restaurant. Ukyo had closed up early, just like she had the last few days. She served some of the extra food see had made during the rush hour to Akane and Ranma. Ryoga sat by the phone waiting for it to wring. He was expecting a phone call from the Cat Cafe any minute now.

Ukyo looked at her husband. The martial artist chef shook her head and sighed.

"The phone's not going to wring if you keep watching it Ryoga." said Ukyo.

Suddenly the phone rang. Ryoga dived for the phone and nearly landed face first on the ground. He quickly answered the phone before it could wring a second time.

"Mousse... it Ryoga. Do you have word from Cologne?... Are you sure?... No I understand. I'll tell them. Thanks for trying Mousse. We'll just have to wait. Goodbye." spoke Ryoga.

Ryoga hung up the phone. A sad look hung on the martial artist's face.

Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane crowded around Ryoga. They all wanted to know what he and Mousse had talked about on the phone. From the look on Ryoga's face something told the three it wasn't good.

"So, what did Mousse say? Did he and Shampoo find anything that could bring our kids back?" wondered Ranma.

"You have to tell us Ryoga. We want to know. Did Mousse and Shampoo find anything that could bring our children back from the past?" asked Akane.

Ryoga sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid they found nothing. Shampoo and Mousse looked through all of Cologne's books that she left behind in Japan, but they still found nothing. We're going to have to wait for Cologne to come over from China." sadly told Ryoga.

Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane were all disappointed. They really hoped that Mousse and Shampoo could have found something to bring their kids back to their rightful time.

Ukyo approached her husband. Ryoga could tell how upset his wife was by looking into her eyes. Ukyo collapsed into Ryoga's arms and cried into her husband's chest. Ryoga protectively held his wife, never wanting to let go.

Ranma stomped his foot against the ground. The long haired martial artist was letting his temper get the better of him again. Akane tried to calm her husband down before he blew a gasket.

"Calm down Ranma. Losing our heads won't bring the children back any faster. We have to remain calm. I know how you're feeling, we all do. We all want our children back Ranma, not just you. And we won't be able to get them back if we attack each other and fight. So please calm down and try to think things through clearly?" soothed Akane.

Ranma took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked at his wife, who he noticed was trying to hold back tears in her eyes.

"I just can't take much more of this. It's been two days already. I'm just glad that Cologne is arriving in Japan tomorrow. Otherwise I don't know what I would do." stated Ranma.

Everyone could agree with that. They would probably be lost if Cologne wasn't arriving soon. Who knows what would have happened if the ancient female Chinese Amazon hadn't already been coming to Japan to vision her family that lived there? None of them even wanted to think about it.

Ai stood near the back door to her family's restaurant. She had heard all her parents, Uncle Ranma, and Aunt Akane had been talking about. Ai didn't feel like being around anyone else at the moment. She just wouldn't be able to handle it.

Ai opened the back door and exited her family's restaurant. She stood in the back alley, alone and in the shadow of the building behind her. Ai sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"Where are you Ryo? Mom and dad are worried sick about you. And what about you, Akio, Ranko, and Conditioner? Are you with my brother or are you all separated? How am I to know? For all any of us know you four could be gone forever. No! I can't talk like that. You'll be back soon. And when you're back Ryo I'm going to give you the worst punishment imaginable. You'll be wishing you never came back. Maybe then you'll learn to not listen to Akio and do what you think is right? Just come back little brother. I miss you." quietly said Ai.

Ai let a few tears pour down her cheeks. She needed to let her emotions out. She was alone so it didn't matter if anyone saw her cry. There was no way she could ruin her reputation as a strong female fighter and master chef. But at the moment Ai didn't care if anyone saw her cry. She just wanted her brother and the others back. Was that so much to ask?

There was a noise from around the corner. Ai quickly dried her tears and drew the small blade she hid within her clothes. She dropped into her fighting stance that was a combination of her mother's and father's and looked around for whoever made the sound.

"Show yourself you coward. Or are you too scared to fight? Either way it doesn't matter. I'll find you. One way or another." warned Ai.

The sound of someone falling and dropping something metallic emerged from around the corner. Ai raced to the sound's origin, her bare feet making no sound at all as she ran.

Ai had whoever it was that made the sound cornered, before they could even get to their feet. The young female fighter and master chef looked at who made the sound. She couldn't believe it. On the ground right in front of her was Tatewaki Kuno Junior with a metal pot in hand.

Tatewaki was dressed in a normal shirt and pants instead of the normal kimono grab Ai always saw him in. But it didn't matter what Tatewaki was wearing, Ai still wasn't very happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Tatewaki? Can't you see we're closed? Its bad enough you hang around here during opening hours after school, but I won't stand you hanging around once we are closed. Now get going before I have to hurt you. You know what happened last time you hung around here after hours. And I know you won't want a repeat of what happened last time. Now scram or I will hurt you." threatened Ai.

Tatewaki got back to his feet. He showed no signs of fear as he stood before Ai. Ai was surprised by Tatewaki's courage in front of her. Normally Tatewaki would cower and run before Ai even had a chance to get halfway through one of her threatening speeches, but this time Tatewaki had stayed and he showed no signs of moving.

"For once I'm not here to flirt with you Ai. I just came to return this pot that Ryo left at school. I found it in the home economics class room and I thought you might want it back. With Ryo and the others being at a martial arts tournament across the ocean it might be some time before he can use it again. So here." explained Tatewaki.

Tatewaki gave the pot back to Ai before he began to walk away. Ai looked at the pot, to Tatewaki, then back to the pot. She just couldn't believe it. Tatewaki had actually done something nice and almost gentlemanly like. Ai was just left completely shocked. Never in her entire life could she have ever believed that Tatewaki would walk up to the front door of her family's restaurant, talk to her, and leave without even one attempt to flirt. She was even more surprised by how she acted next before Tatewaki barely got ten feet from here.

"Tatewaki, wait. Thanks for bring my brother's pot back. It was very nice and almost sweet of you to do it. Why don't you come inside? We have some leftovers. You could have some if you like? My parents wouldn't mind and my aunt and uncle should be leaving soon. Come on, before I change my mind." politely offered Ai.

Tatewaki smiled at the female fighter and chef. Ai realised that it was the first time she had ever seen Tatewaki smile. A light blush started to grow on her face. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind and tried to remain her normal calm and confident self.

"I'd love to come in Ai. You're mom has some of the best cooking in all of Japan. I always wanted to try some of her food without it ending up on my face." half joked Tatewaki.

Ai knew what Tatewaki was talking about. The last few times Tatewaki Kuno Junior had been snooping around the back door to the restaurant and every time Ai caught him, she would throw whatever she had in her hands at him. The last few times in had been leftovers from opening hours and food that had gone bad and needed to be thrown out. Ai had thrown the food at Tatewaki and he had stayed away from the restaurant, until now that is.

Ai led Tatewaki through the backdoor and into the restaurant. She grabbed a few plates and some food from the refrigerator. The two teenagers sat and ate their food in complete silence.

Those left behind in the future would be able to do nothing to help their children trapped in the past. It was out of their power. There was nothing they could do. They would just have to wait for Cologne to arrive from China in the next few days and hope she knew how to bring the kids back for who knows how many years in the past. All they could do was wait and hope for the best.

**I'm writing this story how I want to. To the people who have a problem with how I write, I kindly ask you to not read my fanfic, or read it and keep your comments to yourself. Thank you. Comment if you like the story and only read if you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Things were quiet at the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts dojo, which was very strange, considering the strange occurrences that had just been going on. The Tendo household (and also Ryoga, Ukyo, and the Chinese Amazon) were still having a hard time accepting everything that happened the other day. Everyone, from both the past and the future, suspected they had taken the news of Ranko, Akio, Ryo, and Conditioner being their future kids because of some paternal instinct that made them believe the kids, even if they hadn't been born yet. Anyway they were all stuck with the kids from the future until they found a way to get them back to their own time.

Ranma and his 'son' Akio slept soundly in his bedroom. Suddenly their peaceful sleep was interrupted by Ranko. Ranko practically broke down the door to her 'father's' bedroom and stormed inside. Ranma and Akio sleepily looked at the short tempered female fighter.

"You two have to wake up and get dressed. Mom's taking us shopping to get some clothes and school supplies. Aunt Ukyo, Uncle Mousse, and Aunt Shampoo will meet us there with Ryo and Conditioner. Now get moving, both of you. NOW!" swiftly ordered Ranko.

Ranko stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ranma groaned and looked at his future son. Akio noticed the younger version of his father was looking at him.

"Is she always like this?" yawned Ranma.

"Not always. Ranko's actually in a good mood this morning. You should have seen her wake me up last morning. Or you did, or you will, or...this time travel thing makes everything complicated. Let's just say Ranko is like this a lot." tiredly explained Akio.

Ranma scratched his head and started to put on a short sleeved yellow shirt.

"I guess getting yelled at is better than getting a bucket of water thrown on you. Akane did that to me last time I was taking a nap. She said it was payback for calling her an uncute tomboy." recalled Ranma.

The 'father' and 'son' got dressed. Akio borrowed one of Ranma's clean shirts, but he wore the same pants as he did the other day. Ranma tied his hair back in a pingtail and Akio put his hair back in a ponytail before they went out of the bedroom and down stairs to the kitchen.

Akane and Ranko were waiting for Ranma and Akio in the kitchen. There were four plates of food left on the dining room table. It seemed like n once else was in the kitchen, or in the house for that matter.

"Where is everybody?" wondered Ranma.

Akane looked at her fiancé.

"Kasumi went to get groceries, but made breakfast before she left. Nabiki went out with some of her friends. And our fathers are who knows where. Let's just eat and get this shopping trip over with." replied Akane.

Ranma and Akio sat down at the table. Akane and Ranko sat across from the two male martial artists.

The 'parents' and twin 'children' ate in complete silence. When they were done eating the three Saotomes and one Tendo girl left the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts dojo and walked to Ukyo's Okonomiyaki Ucchan's restaurant.

Ranma, Akane, Ranko, and Akio entered the restaurant through the back door to keep from drawing attention to themselves. The smell of fresh cooking filled the air. Ranko and Akio instantly recognised the smell. It was some of Ryo's famous cooking.

"Ryo must be cooking." said Ranko.

Akio licked his lips as he smelt the air filled with the scent of his best friend's cooking.

"I hope Ryo made enough for four more people. Aunt Kasumi's food is great, but Ryo's is just as good, maybe even a little better than Ukyo's. I'm just going to see if Ryo needs any help in the kitchen." muttered Akio.

Ranko grabbed the back of her twin brother's shirt. Akio gulped and nervously looked back at his sister. Ranko was trying her best not to hit her brother or let on how annoyed she was with him.

"Not so fast Akio. You already ate. Being an uninvited dinner guest is another one of your many problems, almost as bad as you going through other people's stuff. And we know what that little problem of yours got us into." blankly said Akio.

"Fine I won't ask for any food. Just quit bugging me." complained Akio.

Ranko let go of her brother's (technically her future father's) shirt. Ryo heard Akio and Ranko arguing (like usual) and went to go greet his two best friends.

"You finally showed up. That's great. Now we can get going. Mom said we couldn't leave until you all showed up. I think it might have to do with me nearly getting lost four times on our way back here from the dojo last night. I'll tell her you're here and then we can go. We just finished eating. Wait here. I'll be right back." cheerfully said Ryo.

Ryo left and came back a few moments later with Ukyo at his side. Ukyo smiled at Ranma.

"Hello Ranma honey." cheerfully said Ukyo.

"Hi Uchan." replied Ranma.

Akane slightly glared at Ukyo. Ranko and Akio noticed the annoyed looked on their 'mother's' face. The Saotome twins wondered why their 'mother' was annoyed at Ukyo.

The twins didn't have long to think about it before everyone was out the door. They walked to the Cat Cafe in complete silence. At the Cat Cafe they were greeted by Mousse, Shampoo, and Conditioner waiting out in front of the restaurant.

Conditioner ran at Akio and embraced him the first moment she saw him. Shampoo would have done the same thing with Ranma, but something was telling her it would be wrong.

She looked over at Mousse and a light blush grew on her face. The female Chinese Amazon quickly shook her head to clear her mind of those kind of thoughts for her childhood friend. Ever since Conditioner arrived, Shampoo had been feeling a strange new feeling for Mousse, but she couldn't quite place it.

Unknown to Shampoo was that Akane and Ranma had also begun to feel the strange change in emotion when they were around each other. Ukyo was the only one not feeling anything because she didn't spend that much time around Ryoga, when he was around that is.

With no further distraction the group of 'parents' and 'children' began to walk down town. On the way the group talked quietly amongst themselves, mostly the 'parents' with their future children.

Ukyo looked at her future son. Ryo might have looked like a carbon copy of Ryoga (besides having her hair colour), but his personality was completely different. From the time Ukyo had spent around Ryoga, she knew that he was a string martial artist who was loud and did things his own way, but Ryo seemed to be a lot more shy and quiet than his future father.

"Is something wrong mom?" quietly asked Ryo.

Ryo had noticed his 'mother' had been staring blankly at him since they left the Cat Cafe. Ukyo tried to cover for why she had zoned out.

"I'm fine Ryo. I was just thinking about how you and Ryoga might look alike, but you are complete opposites." told Ukyo.

Ryo smiled at the younger version of his mother.

"I actually get that a lot. People just can't believe that I'm my dad's son, given our personalities. I just prefer keeping to myself, and I know my dad was a lot more outgoing than I am at his age. But out sense of direction is the same. You and Ai always joke about how dad and I are complete opposites but when it comes to our sense of direction we are completely alike." cheerfully explained Ryo.

"Who's Ai?" wondered Ukyo.

Ryo remembered his 'mother' wouldn't know about his big sister since none of them were born yet.

"Ai is my older sister. You and dad had her two years before me or any of the others were born. She's really great. She looks exactly like you and acts a lot like you, with a few of dad's personality touches put it. The only thing that Ai didn't inherit from our father is his sense of direction. We were all grateful for that." exclaimed Ryo.

Ukyo listened intently as her future son told her more about the life he lived (and hopefully she would live) in the future. All the time Ryo was careful not to reveal anything important about his time. He didn't want to mess up his chances of being born after all.

Ranko and Akio told Akane and Ranma everything they could about the future and about themselves. They talked about what they liked, their dislikes, their never ending sibling rivalry, and about the kids at their school. Ranma and Akane both freaked when they heard their future kids tell them about a kid named Tatewaki that was always bugging them at school.

"Tatewaki? This Tatewaki you know wouldn't be related to the Tatewaki Kuno here in our time?" curiously wondered Akane.

The twins shook their heads.

"Tatewaki is the son of the Tatewaki Kuno you both went to, or are going to, or... it's the same guy who had a thing for mom and some red haired pingtail girl." replied Akio.

"Who in their right mind would have a kid with Kuno?" wondered Ranma.

Ranko looked at the younger version of her father.

"No one knows who Tatewaki's mother is. All we know is that his father is the same guy who chased after mom when you were in high school. I'm just grateful that Tatewaki doesn't have any sisters or female cousins. We've heard some stories about his aunt and we really don't need some crazy girls to deal with on top of Tatewaki and the other kids in our school." sighed Ranko.

While her friends talked with their 'parents' about the future, Conditioner was more interested in finding a way back home. She hoped her 'mother' or 'father' could have found something to help her and her friends get back home.

"Did you or Great-great-grandmother find anything to get us back hope?" hopefully asked Conditioner.

Shampoo shook her head.

"Great-grandmother still look for way to send children home. Stay here for time been." said Shampoo.

Conditioner sighed and looked at the ground. She had been hoping her Great-great-grandmother (either from her time or the past) would have been able to find some way to get the four future teens back to their home.

Suddenly Conditioner felt a hand on her shoulder. The young female Chinese Amazon looked up to see her 'father' was the one who put his hand on her shoulder. Mousse wasn't wearing his glasses, but he still seemed to know where his future daughter was. Maybe it was some parental instinct that let him know where his 'daughter' was? He really didn't know and at the moment he really didn't care.

"Don't worry Conditioner. We'll find a way to get you and your friends back to the future. I promise. None of us will stop until you are back home with your families." assured Mousse.

Conditioner smiled at the male Chinese Amazon. Conditioner was sure, with the help of everyone around her, that she and her friends would get back to their own time. And help was going to come from a lot of places. Some help would even come from the most unlikely of people in the most unlikely of places.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Back in the future, everyone was having their own problems. The kids had been gone for a week and there was still no way to bring them back. Cologne had arrived from China and had spent all of her time looking for a way to bring the children back with the help of her great-granddaughter and Mousse.

Akane and Ranma had looked through some of the old books lying around the dojo, but still found nothing. Kasumi, Nabiki, Genma, Soun, and even Dr. Tofu were helping the martial arts couple try and find anything that could be useful in bringing back Ranko, Akio, Ryo, and Conditioner to the present.

Even with everyone working together, it was still no good. Some, like Ryoga and Ukyo, had begun to wonder if the kids would ever come back. It took all of the master chef martial artist and her husband's strength just to keep eating and maintaining the restaurant.

Ai had had enough of watching her parents and the rest of her family wallowing around, acting like the world was about to end. She missed her brother and the other too, but she wasn't going to take it sitting down. She was going to find a way to bring back her brother and his friends even if she had to walk to the edge of Japan to do so.

Ai waited outside of her family's restaurant. She had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt instead of her normal cooking uniform because she was going into town. Now all Ai needed to do to get going was for Tatewaki to arrive. The young chef had invited the boy to go with her to the library to help her look for any books that would have been useful. Ai had convinced herself she had only invited Tatewaki so she could find the information she needed faster, but part of her didn't believe that.

Before she had any time to think about it, Tatewaki came running down the street, dressed in normal clothes. Tatewaki stopped running when he was at the entrance to the Okonomiyaki Ucchan's restaurant.

"Sorry I took so long Ai. My father wouldn't let me go until I finished my kendo lesson. I rushed over here as soon as I could. Now why do you want us to go to the library?" asked Tatewaki.

Ai felt she could trust Tatewaki with the truth, so she told him.

"Look, my brother and his friends really aren't at a martial arts tournament in America. This might sound farfetched, but they really are lost somewhere in the space time continuum. To make a long story short, Ranko, Akio, Ryo, and Conditioner were in the park with this old book about forbidden martial arts techniques. They used this techniques called the Time Dance and are now lost somewhere in time. You can call me crazy and leave if you want, but I'm going to the library to try and find something that could help bring my brother and his friends back to this time. I could really use your help to try and find some valid information." explained Ai.

Ai had expected Tatewaki to either be laughing at her or calling her crazy or both. But he did none of that. In fact, from what Ai could tell, Tatewaki looked like he actually believed her crazy story.

"Alright, then let's go to the library. I'm sure we can find something to help your brother and his friends. Don't worry Ai. I'm sure we'll find some way to help them. I promise." honestly said Tatewaki.

Ai was surprised by what Tatewaki had just said. Never before had Ai ever seen Tatewaki act this way. It was almost like he was a different person than the boy who had been stalking her for two weeks before Ryo and the others disappeared. Perhaps there was more to Tatewaki Kuno Junior than he was willing to let on?

The two teenagers began the long walk to the local library. Neither of them talked as they walked towards their destination. As they walked, Ai couldn't help but stair at Tatewaki from the corner of her eye.

"It's hard to believe I'm actually spending time with Tatewaki of my own free will. But he seems a lot different than when he was stalking me all those weeks ago. Maybe the whole stalking and flirting thing was just an act, or this whole nice routine could just be an act for me not to think he is a stalking flirt. I don't know what to think anymore. The next thing I know someone's going to tell me my parents and their friends can change into animals or something. I really hate how complicated my life is becoming." thought Ai.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an extremely short, bald man, dressed in a brown gi, bounded towards Ai. Ai recognised the man in an instant. It was Happosai, the old pervert who hit on any and every hot young girl he saw.

Ai was getting ready to defend herself from the old pervert, when Tatewaki stepped in front of her. Tatewaki took on his stance and waited for the moment to strike. When Happosai was in the right position, Tatewaki sprung forward and struck a powerful kick to Happosai's abdomen.

Happosai got up from the ground. The old pervert martial artist looked at the young man who had kept him away from Ai Hibiki.

"Hey kid. What's the big idea?" complained Happosai.

Tatewaki frowned and glared at the extremely short old man.

"I'm not going to let you near Ai. Everyone at school knows who you are and how you are around teenage girls. I won't let you do that to Ai or any other girl." swore Tatewaki.

Happosai got a better look at the teenage boy in front of him. Instantly, Happosai recognised the teenager.

"You're that boy that's been keeping me out of the girls' locker room. Now that I know who you are, this just became personal. Prepare to defend yourself." declared Happosai.

Happosai lunged at the teenage male martial artist. Tatewaki didn't move. He waited until Happosai was right in front of him, and he striked. Tatewaki repeatedly punched Happosai in the same place five times. Happosai fell to the ground immobilised.

Ai was completely speechless. Never before had she seen Tatewaki fight so well. Normally, when she saw Tatewaki fight, he would be beaten up or lose his footing, but he had done neither of that.

Tatewaki turned to Ai. He could tell by the look on Ai's face that she was confused.

"I'm not as bad a fighter as I look. I can handle myself pretty well, I just don't compare to your brother and his friends. No matter how much training I do I can never catch up to them." confessed Tatewaki.

Ai thought about it and realised she had only ever seen Tatewaki get beaten up or lose his footing when he was fighting against Ryo, Akio, Ranko, or Conditioner. The few times Tatewaki had fought someone else, that Ai had seen, he had always beaten his opponent. Come to think of it, Tatewaki was more skilled at fighting and martial arts than Ai first suspected and he seemed a whole lot nicer than he let on.

"Is what Happosai said true? Do you really try to keep him out of the girls' locker room?" wondered Ai.

Tatewaki nervously squeezed his arm. He looked down at the ground, trying to hide the blush growing on his face.

"I do try to keep that old pervert away from the girls' locker room, but I don't do it all that often. We better get going. He'll only be paralyzed like that for a few more minutes. And I don't think we want to be around when he can move again." nervously responded Tatewaki.

Ai and Tatewaki quickly left the paralyzed Happosai in their tracks. The two teenagers continued to make their way to the library. When they reached the library, Ai and Tatewaki split up and looked through all the books to try and find a way to bring Ryo, Conditioner, Akio, and Ranko back from the past.

Even after two hours, the two had still found nothing. Ai was about ready to give up, when Tatewaki found something.

"Ai come over here. I think I might have found something that could help us." called out Tatewaki.

A few people shushed Tatewaki to be quiet. Tatewaki sheepishly grinned and apologised for his outburst. He quickly made his way to Ai's side, trying his best not to disturb anyone else.

"What did you find?" wondered Ai.

"This might not be important, but you might want to see this." began Tatewaki.

Tatewaki handed Ai the book he had found. Ai looked at the book. The book looked old and worn out, but also somewhat familiar.

"I think I might have seen this book before. I just can't remember where I have seen it." said Ai.

"Look who the book was donated by. I think things will start to make a lot more sense once you see it." insisted Tatewaki.

Ai opened the book and looked at the name of the one who had donated in to the library. She couldn't believe it. Ai recognised the name of the person who had donated the book and knew who it was.

"Conditioner donated this book. And from the looks of it, this might be one of her great-great-grandmother's old books that Cologne left in Japan. I remember Ryo telling me something about a book donation that was going on a few months ago. And I recall Conditioner asking her parents if she could donate some of her great-great-grandmother's old books. I remember her asking Mousse and Shampoo if she could donate some of the books because I was at the Cat cafe helping her and the others gather books to donate to the library. If this is one of Cologne's old books, then this might be able to help us. Thank you, Tatewaki. You're a life saver." exclaimed Ai.

Ai gave Tatewaki a hug. Both teenagers were caught off guard by what Ai had just done. Ai quickly let go of Tatewaki and turned away from him, a red blush growing on her face.

"We better go check out this book. Thanks again for the help. I don't know if I could have found this book without you here." nervously thanked Ai.

Now a red blush was beginning to bloom on Tatewaki's face. He nervously turned away from Ai, but still looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"It was no big deal. I was happy to help." replied Tatewaki.

Tatewaki looked at the nearest clock and realised what time it was.

"I better get going. My father will be wondering where I am soon. Goodbye Ai. It was nice spending a little time with you." stiffly said Tatewaki.

Ai could sense the pain and sadness in Tatewaki's voice. It was just then that Ai realised she felt sorry for Tatewaki. He didn't have a mother, his father was never around, and he had absolutely no friends. Perhaps Tatewaki didn't stalk her, Conditioner, and Ranko because he was a flirt, or get into fights with Akio and Ryo because he wanted to prove how superior he was, maybe he did those things because they were the only ones willing to pay any attention to Tatewaki at all.

"Tatewaki, wait." unconsciously said Ai.

Tatewaki stopped and looked back at Ai.

"I was hoping we could hang out again sometime, you know as friends." told Ai.

Tatewaki's face instantly light up.

"Sure Ai. I'd like that." honestly replied Tatewaki.

"Then why don't you come by the restaurant tomorrow after you're done training? We could go see a movie or something. I'm pretty sure Cologne is going to take a bit of time to find whatever she needs to bring Ryo and the others back from the past. It shouldn't hurt if we spend a bit of time together before them." suggested Ai.

Tatewaki smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye Ai." happily said Tatewaki.

"Goodbye Tatewaki. See you tomorrow." replied Ai.

Tatewaki left the library, a large smile upon his face. Ai checked out the book and ran to the Cat Cafe. Hopefully, the book would bring everyone one step closer to bringing the children back from the past.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

The group of 'parents' and their 'children' finally made it to the store. Akane looked at Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, and the four kids from the future.

"I think it would be best if we all split up. We could get a lot more done that way." suggested Akane.

Ukyo nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea Akane. We should probably meet back here in a few hours. Does six o'clock work for everybody?" asked Ukyo.

Everyone agreed on what time they should meet back up. With that out of the way, everyone separated ('parents' with their 'children' respectively) and went in different directions.

Ranma sighed and looked up at the sky. Akio copied his 'father's' behavior down to the last micro-detail. To any passersby they might have looked like identical twin brothers, given how much they looked and acted alike. No one would have suspected that one of the two teenage martial artists was actually the other's son from twenty-four years into the future. And it was probably best that no one found out.

"I don't know why you made me come on this boring shopping trip with you Akane. It's not like Ranko and Akio are really going to need anything. They can just borrow some of our things and be done with it. We don't really have to be here." complained Ranma.

Akio nodded in agreement with the younger version of his father.

"I'm with dad on this one. Why do we have to go shopping? And more importantly, why did you have to bring me shopping? I don't mind borrowing some of dad's clothes. So why are we here?" questioned Akio.

Ranko had just about lost it with her brother. The female fighter glared at her brother and tried her best not to strangle him. Akio instantly froze when he felt the chilling gaze coming from his sister's stern glare.

"One more word out of you Akio and I swear I'm going to lose it. For once in your life, just do something without complaining. The reason we are here is simple, we don't know how long we are going to be here. We can borrow stuff from mom and dad for a short time, but how long will that last? So just shut your mouth and quite complaining, or I swear I will make sure you never say another word again." viciously snapped Ranko.

Akio was frozen by fear and sweat began to form on his forehead. He'd never seen Ranko this mad, not even the time when they were kids and Tatewaki first started chasing after her. Now all he needed to make this the worst day of his life was for Tatewaki to show up out of the blue and throw a bucket of cold water over his head.

Akio was partly right, only it wasn't Tatewaki rushing strait for him it was the younger version of Tatewaki's father, Kuno. Kuno had short brown hair, wore a blue kimono shirt, black kimono pants, and was barefoot. Kuno charged at the 'parents' and 'children' with a wooden sword in hand.

"Today you shall meet your doom Ranma Saotome. Today is the day I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall finally have Akane Tendo." declared Kuno.

Kuno charged at the martial artist he thought was Ranma. Kuno was sure surprised when he got close enough and finally noticed that there were two Ranmas. He was so surprised he was distracted long enough for Ranma and Akio to gang up on him.

The 'father' and 'son' pair copied each others' movements exactly. When Ranma did one move, Akio did the same. And when Akio did a certain stance, Ranma instantly copied it. It was like there was some sort of mind link between the two, making onlookers only that more convinced the two were identical twins.

Kuno got scared of Ranma and Akio and began to run away. Ranma and Akio chased after the older teenager. They chased Kuno far from the store.

Suddenly a car drove by the 'father' and 'son' pair. The car's tire threw the water from a muddy puddle on the road at the two martial artists. The car disappeared as soon as it had arrived, leaving the two young teenage martial artists soaked.

Akio mumbled something as he rang out his clothes. No one was able to understand it, and nobody would want to understand Akio's mumbling anyway.

"Just great. I'm soaking wet and that Kuno guy got away. This day can't get any worse." huffed Akio.

Akio looked to see where his 'father' was, but was totally surprised. Instead of Ranma standing beside his future son, there was a girl who looked like Ranko with red hair back in a pingtail. Akio didn't understand what was happening.

"What's going on? This can't be happening. I didn't just see my future father turn into a girl. I must be losing my mind. I'm going crazy." stuttered Akio.

Akane and Ranko had finally caught up with the two boys. And when they did, nothing was going well. Ranko was surprised and confused by the red haired girl standing near her brother. Akane just sighed and walked towards the confused Akio and female Ranma.

"I see you finally found out the secret we've been hiding." said Akane.

Ranko and Akio both shockingly looked at the younger version of their mother.

"What do you mean by secret mom? Who is that girl and where is dad? And why do you look like you've just seen a ghost Akio?" asked Ranko.

Akane sighed and turned to her future daughter.

"I think it would be best if we told everyone at the same time. And I think we could use a bit more privacy. I'll tell you everything once we get back home. Let's just say you're all going to find out the origin of those water jokes pretty soon." explained Akane.

The four teenage marital artists quickly rushed to find the others so Ranko and Akio could get some answers to what they just saw. They found the martial artist chef and her 'son' and the Chinese Amazon very quickly. When everyone was together they raced back to the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts dojo.

Something was creeping outside the dojo. Ranma (still in his female form) was the only one who noticed it. The boy turned girl went to investigate what was lurking about the dojo. Ranma had a good idea of who it was.

Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed. Hiding in some bushes was a small black pig with a yellow black spotted bandana around its neck. Ranma picked up the pig who tried to get free.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Ryoga. I don't have time for one of our usual fights. Ranko and Akio found out about the curse. Akane's going to be explaining everything to them, along with Ryo and Conditioner. You showed up just in time to help in this explanation." exclaimed Ranma.

Ranma snuck into the house using one of the side entrances. He turned she ran to the nearest bathroom and turned on the hot water. Ranma used the water first so he went back to being a boy. Once he was back to normal, Ranma turned his attentions onto Ryoga.

He stuck Ryoga into the boiling hot water. A few seconds later, Ryoga jumped out of the water, screaming and normal. Ryoga tried to catch his breath and glared at Ranma.

"You didn't have to make the water boiling! All I needed was a bit of warm water and i could have changed back when I felt like it. I swear I'll get you Ranma." growled Ryoga.

Ranma didn't take Ryoga's threat very seriously.

"Come on. Akane's probably going to start explaining things." said Ranma.

The two arch rivals walked to the living room where everyone was gathered. Everyone in the Tendo living room remained still and silent. Akane broke that silence by starting the story of curses and how and where it happened.

"It'd probably be easiest to start from the beginning. Before Ranma and his father came to live here at the dojo, they went to this place called Jusenkyo for some special training. As they were fighting, Genma and Ranma each fell into one of the cursed springs. Genma fell into a spring that turns him into a panda and Ranma fell into a spring that turns him into a girl. They change into their cursed forms when cold water splashes them and they change back to normal when they come in contact with warm water." explained Akane.

The four teenage martial artists from the future were both shocked and confused all at once. Akio was about to ask a question, when a white flash nearly blinded everyone. Unknown to everyone in the room a small portal had opened and caused the blinding light. When the light had dissipated there was someone else in the room.

The 'parents' had no idea who this intruder was, but the 'children' all recognised the stranger in the Tendo's living room. The stranger smiled at the 'children' and their 'parents'.

"Hi guys." said Ai.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been having a bit of a computer problem lately. It won't take so long to get the next chapter up. Comment if you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Ryo was the most shocked of everyone to see Ai in the past. Ai approached her younger brother. The nineteen year old female martial artist and master chef broke down and embraced her little brother. She didn't even bother to try and hold back the tears that began to flow from her eyes.

"You crazy-no-sense-of-direction-fool, were have you been? You four have had everyone worried. I swear I'm going to beat who ever came up with the idea to use that book in the park in the first place." emotionally swore Ai.

Akio instantly froze. Ranko turned to her younger idiotic twin brother. A mischievous grin was on the daughter of Ranma and Akane's face.

"Looks like you're in trouble now Akio. Mom and dad might just yell at you and ground you for the rest of the year, but Ai's going to kill you. The last person who tried to hurt Ryo... I can't actually remember what happened to that last person Ai fought for hurting Ryo. Conditioner, do you remember what happened to that last person Ai beat up for picking on Ryo?" harshly said Ranko.

Conditioner thought about it and recalled who the last person Ai had beaten up for attempting to hurt Ryo.

"Was it not back in last year of Elementary school? Ai stopped the bullies that were picking on Ryo. One got bloody nose and the other a black eye that last for two weeks. She'll be much more violent this time. Considering we were brought back in time." simply stated Conditioner.

Akio still remained partially frozen as he glared at his sister.

"Don't be playing around Ranko. Ai would never hurt me. All I did was take her brother, the one person she is fiercely protective over and cares more about than anything else in the world, into the past and could have left us stranded here for...yeah I'm dead." realised Akio.

Ai let go of her brother and glared at the long haired young male martial artist. Akio stepped back as Ai stormed towards him. He held up his hands trying to calm down the enraged martial artist chef.

"Calm down Ai. It was an accident. It could have happened to anybody." nervously said Akio.

"An accident Akio is when you break a plate or accidentally spill food on someone, not get yourself, your sister, and your two best friends, one of them my brother, lost in the space time continuum. You're going regret even hearing the words space and time when I'm done with you." angrily swore Ai.

Ryo rushed in-between his sister and Akio before Ai had the chance to hurt him.

"Let's not get carried away. This is much as my fault as Akio's. I'm the one who noticed he had the book. If I told someone about it early than none of this would have happened. If you want to blame someone for this, than blame me." truthfully said Ryo.

The 'parents' of the 'children' had been watching everything that went on between the four future kids and the strange new girl. Ryoga was the one who broke the silence from the present teenagers be approaching the new traveller from the future.

"Do you mind explaining this to the rest of us? Who is this girl and how did she get here? And how do you four know here?" bluntly asked Ryoga.

Ai looked at the younger version of her father. She was slightly shocked seeing her father so young, but she quickly got over it.

"My name is Ai. I'm Ryo's big sister. This will all make sense if you just let me explain everything. I got a book I thought could help get Ryo, Akio, Ranko, and Conditioner back to the present from the library. I checked out the book and ran to the Cat Cafe..." began explaining Ai.

As Ai explained everything she began to recall what happened after she had checked out the book from the library and said goodbye to Tatewaki. Ai had rushed all the way to the Cat Cafe without stopping. When the Cat Cafe was in her sights, Ai burst through the cafe doors nearly unhinging them in the process.

Confused customers stared at the girl who had nearly taken the door off of its hinges. Shampoo and Mousse didn't know what to make of Ai rushing in so suddenly. It was so unlike her.

"I need to see Cologne. I think I might have found a way to get Conditioner and the others back." panting explained Ai.

Shampoo dropped what she was doing and led Ai to where he Great-grandmother was staying. Cologne looked behind her when she heard the door to her room open. There in the doorway stood Shampoo and Ai, with a book held tightly to her chest. Cologne recognised one of her old spell books.

"Where did you find that book?" wondered Cologne.

Ai rushed into the room and put down to book in front of the centuries old female Chinese Amazon.

"I found it at the library. Do you think it can help bring back Ryo, Conditioner, and the twins?" hoped Ai.

Cologne quickly skimmed through the book. She closed the book and sighed. The old Chinese Amazon shook her head as she looked up at her great-granddaughter and the young female martial artist chef.

"I'm afraid only the book that sent the children to the past can be used to bring them back. However, this book does contain a way to send a single person to any destination, even through time. All I would need is something one of the children had or wore when the Time Dance was preformed. That way I could pinpoint their exact location in the time stream." explained Cologne.

Ai suddenly remembered something.

"Aunt Akane found Ranko's headband in the park. She must have been wearing it before they were sucked into the past." realised Ai.

Cologne turned to her great-granddaughter.

"Shampoo call Ranma and Akane. And also contact Ai's parents. They will also want to know about this. Once everyone is here I want you to close the cafe for the rest of the day. We will need privacy in order to properly perform this technique." instructed Cologne.

Shampoo hurried to call everyone at the Tendo household and then Ryoga and Ukyo at their restaurant. In less than thirty minutes the adults were at the Cat Cafe. They all waited for the last of the customers to leave so they could start using the technique to send someone to find the kids.

Cologne stood with the book in front of her. She glanced over to Akane, as she balance on her large walking stick. Akane walked to the old Chinese Amazon, her daughter's headband held tightly in one hand.

"I brought Ranko's headband. I hope it's enough to find them." said Akane.

Cologne took the headband from the worried mother. Now there was only one thing missing, someone to actually go and find the children.

"We just need someone to follow the spell to where the children are. This technique can only work in one direction. So whoever goes through with this will be stuck with the children until they can find a way to bring them back." exclaimed Cologne.

Ranma stepped forward.

"I'll go." offered Ranma.

Everyone in the room gasped. Akane tried to talk her husband out of leaving her.

"Don't even think about it Ranma. I've already lost the kids. I'm not going to lose you too. I won't let you do it." snapped Akane.

Cologne intervened before Ranma had the chance to respond to his wife's debate.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but you can't go. None of you can go. We don't know how much damage the children have caused the time stream. If one of you goes back in time and it's resent enough, you could meet your younger self. That could create a paradox and destroy the very fabric of time." exclaimed Cologne.

Ai knew a way around destroying the universe with a paradox.

"I could go. We already know, or at least think we know, that the kids landed somewhere in this town when you were all teenagers. I wasn't around at that time. There's no chance of me creating a paradox if I go to where they are." stated Ai.

Ryoga and Ukyo were shocked. They couldn't believe what their daughter was saying.

"There's no way I'm going to let you do this Ai. It's too dangerous. What if you never come back?" argued Ryoga.

"Ryo is already lost in the time stream Ai, your father and I don't want that to happen to you. We'll think of another way. But you're not going through with this." declared Ukyo.

Ai sighed and looked at the ground.

"We don't have any other ideas. This is all that we have. I'm your only option. If I don't go than Ryo and everyone else could be lost in time forever. Do you really want that? Well, do you?" half shouted Ai.

Ryoga and Ukyo, along with everyone else, were forced to accept that Ai was the only one who could bring their children home. Cologne preformed the technique using Ranko's headband and a small portal appeared out of nowhere.

"Hurry Ai. The portal will only be open for a few more seconds." told Cologne.

Ai jumped through the portal as in began to disappear.

"...and that's how I ended up here. Now can one of you please tell me how we are going to get back home?" finished explaining Ai.

Everyone in the room turned to Ranma. Ranma stood up, a deep frown upon his face.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just give me the book and I'll do the Time Dance in reverse so you five can get back home. You do have the book. Right?" annoyingly said Ranma.

Ai pulled the book out from under her shirt. Akane swiped the book from the future girl's hand before her fiancé could grab it. She turned to the page that had the information about the Time Dance. Akane read the page and found out something she knew Ranma would hate.

"The book says you have to do the first half of the dance as a male and the second half as a female. You know what that means Ranma." lightly joked Akane.

Ranma crossed his arms and looked away from his fiancé.

"Laugh all you want Akane. I'm just doing this so these guys can get back home." responded Ranma.

Akane handed Ranma the book and went to get a bucket of cold water. Ranma preformed the first half of the Time Dance in reverse perfectly. Akane got ready to throw the cold water onto Ranma. Akane threw the bucket of cold water. The cold water flew through the air and...

Akio shot strait up in his bed. His clothes and bed were soaking wet. How did that happen? Akio looked and saw Ranko, dressed for school, and a bucket in hand.

"What's the big idea Ranko? Why did you pour that bucket of water on me?" barked Akio.

Ranko glared at her twin brother.

"It's time for school you knuckle brain. I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes. I tried everything buck dumping a bucket of cold water on you, and that seemed to work. Mom gave me permission so don't even think about using this to get me into trouble. Now hurry up. Do I have to remind you that it's Monday." snippily said Ranko.

Ranko left her brother's room. Akio got out of his soaked bed and began looking for his school uniform. As he tried to put on his shirt, Akio tripped over something.

Akio muttered and looked at what he had tripped over. It was the book he had taken from his Grandpa Genma's bedroom. Akio reached for the book, but instantly froze.

"I better not. That dream I had just might come true." silently said Akio.

Akio finished getting dressed and left his wet clothes and sheets in the bathroom before racing after his sister to get to school. For once Akio was looking forward to a normal boring day of school.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with a few other things. The next chapter won't take such as long to write. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well. **


End file.
